This is the second renewal application of a structured intensive one-year training program in Biomedical Imaging based in the Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging at UCSF. The program will be open to Radiology residents who are in or have completed residency training. The primary long-term objective of this training program is to produce a cadre of Academic Radiologists who will become leaders in Biomedical Imaging, promote interdisciplinary research and thus help address the current lack of such clinical scientific investigators. More specifically, the program will recruit candidates who will e mentored by a designated team of clinical radiologists, basic scientists, and clinicians. Each trainee will be affiliated with one of the existing sections and research groups within the Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging, and collaborate with researchers from the departmental laboratories and clinicians from other departments in multidisciplinary research projects. UCSF's Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging is ideally positioned to provide such a training program, given the large research program and the high percentage of researchers within the Department. There is a long history of interdisciplinary collaboration at UCSF and the depth and diversity of the clinical and research work within the Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging provides an optimal environment for the T32 trainees. The T32 trainees will be based within the new Life Sciences Mission Bay and China Basin campuses of UCSF, which offer unique resources for collaborative research. These new resources will further increase the ability of the Department of Radiology and Biomedical Imaging to attract researchers and continue the long tradition of ground breaking, cutting edge Biomedical Imaging Research at UCSF.